warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spottedpelt
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Spottedkit |skyclan ancestor=Spottedpelt |starclan resident=Spottedpelt |mother=Birdflight |father=Cloudstar |brother=Gorseclaw | |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Firestar's Quest, ''Battles of the Clans, Cloudstar's Journey |deadbooks=''Firestar's Quest, ''SkyClan's Destiny}} Spottedpelt is a slender, dappled tortoiseshell she-cat. She was born as Spottedkit to Birdflight and Cloudstar in SkyClan’s home in the forest territories, along with her brother Gorsekit. When SkyClan’s territory was destroyed by Twolegs, Birdflight and her kits were accepted into ThunderClan as Spottedkit and Gorsekit were too young to travel with their father. Spottedkit grew up in ThunderClan and received the name of Spottedpelt. She later ascended to StarClan, where she was finally reunited with her father when Firestar rebuilt SkyClan. History In the Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest :When SkyClan is driven out, she and her brother are young kits, and are seen being held by their mother, Birdflight. After she and her brother are deemed too young to make the journey to find a new territory, Birdflight agrees to stay behind, and is invited to join ThunderClan by their current medicine cat, Kestrelwing. :Spottedpelt, and her brother, Gorseclaw, appears as a warrior in StarClan at Leafstar's leader ceremony, after traveling with her family to join her father, Cloudstar. It is strongly hinted that she is an ancestor of the deceased ThunderClan medicine cat, Spottedleaf. SkyClan's Destiny :She is briefly seen in Leafstar's dream, when her mother, Birdflight, touches noses with her and Gorseclaw. In the ''Novellas ''Cloudstar's Journey :She is first seen when she and her brother Gorsekit are born to Birdflight and Cloudstar. :When SkyClan is driven out, she and her brother are deemed too young to make the journey to find a new territory, Although he initially protests, Spottedkit's father, Cloudstar, eventually agrees that she and her brother are too young to make the journey with the rest of SkyClan. After being invited to stay by Kestrelwing, she, her brother, and their mother, Birdflight, all stay behind to live in ThunderClan. In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans :Fawnstep has a vision of SkyClan leaving the forest, and she mentions to Cloudstar that she saw him giving his kits to ThunderClan. The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, it is mentioned on Cloudstar's and Skywatcher's page that when SkyClan had to leave the forest to find a new home, Birdflight had to stay behind with their newborn kits', Spottedkit and Gorsekit. Trivia Interesting facts *She is noted to bear a striking resemblance to Spottedleaf. Author statements *Vicky thinks that Adderfang might be descended from her.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mother:' :Birdflight: Father: :Cloudstar: Brother: :Gorseclaw: :Pinestar: :Spottedleaf: :Tigerstar: :Leopardfoot: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Flametail: :Tigerstar: :Dawnpelt: :Redtail: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Patchpelt: :Longtail: :Willowpelt: :Graystripe: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Sorreltail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Honeyfern: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Sleekwhisker:Revealed on Kate's blog :Strikestone: :Juniperclaw: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Larksong: :Pouncestep: :Lightleap: :Shadowsight: |''See more''}} Tree Notes and references de:Tupfenpelzru:Пестроспинкаfr:Pelage Zébréfi:Täpläturkkinl:Spikkelvacht Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Females Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:SkyClan ancestors Category:Characters with unknown ranks